ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape From Null Void
Story The Highwind approaches the mountain range on the Eastern Continent, approaching the Mythril Mines. Chopper: There it is! The mines! Kevin: You’re still set on going down there, aren’t you? Sakura: You want to go back to the mines?! Why? Chopper: One of John’s forms, Malem, is down there waiting for me to come for him! I can’t just leave it. Logan: Agreed. If it’s still there, it’s at risk of getting captured by Shinra. Sakura: Ugh! You boys! Fine, go down and get yourself killed by Vulkanus! Chopper: Yes! Thank you! Will you come with me? Sakura: What?! NO! (Chopper’s face gets upset, as if ready to cry. Sakura sighs.) Alright, alright. But how do we get down there? Kevin: Head to the hanger deck. (Kevin gets on the PA system.) Rook! Get the Bronco ready for takeoff! Sakura: The Bronco? Chopper: Yeah, come on! Chopper and Sakura head below deck, to the hanger deck. There, they see Rook and Eddy taking the supports off the Tiny Bronco, allowing it to be released from the airship. Rook: Hello Sir Chopper and Madam Sakura. Are you ready to get going? Sakura: You mean, Rook: Yes. I will be taking you down, unless you think you can fly the plane. Sakura: Oh, no. By all means, fly the darn thing. (Sakura jumps in the back seat, Chopper on her lap.) Rook: Well, Eddy. I leave you in charge. You are currently the head mechanic of the Highwind. Eddy: You’re seriously leaving me to handle it? Rook: I have taught you all I know, apprentice. It’s time for you to take command. Here. (He give Eddy a piece of red materia.) To assist you while I am gone. Eddy: I won’t let you down, sir. (Rook nods, and jumps into the cockpit.) The engine turns on, the propellor spinning. Eddy goes over to the console, and presses a button, the floor underneath the Bronco opening. It falls, then thrusters activate, and the Bronco flies down to the mountain range. End Scene Ian wakes up, strapped to a steel slab standing upwards. He moans in pain, as Psyphon raises his hand, blasting Ian with another energy blast. Ian screams in pain, and pants heavily after the attack ends. Psyphon: So glad that you could join us again. Now, where are the remaining members of Avalanche? Ian: (Panting) I don’t know. Logan hid them underground. (Displeased, Psyphon blasts Ian again, who screams again.) Psyphon: But you are Logan’s right hand man. Surely he would’ve told you, especially so you could find them if he’s killed. Speaking of which, it’s about time for his and the pink girl’s execution. (Ian jerks forward, in a state of rage.) Ian: Sakura isn’t a member of Avalanche! You can’t execute her! Psyphon: But she is associated with known members. Besides, it’s not my call to make. (Psyphon blasts Ian again, who screams, passing out again.) Now, for the redhead. Psyphon leaves the room, heading down the hall to a new room. Gwen was standing in it, unrestrained. Psyphon was in a viewing room, and presses a button, and a laser scans Gwen. Psyphon looks at the screen, intrigued by the findings. Gwen looks at the window. Gwen: What do you want? Psyphon: What I’ve been ordered to do, young lady, is to examine, locate, and extract your source of mako. You possess abnormal levels of it in your body, and I finally found the source. Psyphon presses a button, and Gwen is electrocuted by a stream of mako energy. She screams, as her body starts to glow with mana. Spots of her mana aura bulge up, as if something was trying to break through. Then, the mana aura breaks, as Will-o-Wisp flies out of her body, rocketing around the room. It tries to phase out of the room, but when it hits the wall, it is absorbed, and then stored in a capsule. It tries to break out, but to no avail. Psyphon: That room and capsule was specifically designed to the studying and containing of mako. So, your secret (He lifts up the capsule, staring at Will-o-Wisp, which was scared.) This is the source of your power. It shall be sent to HQ immediately. (Psyphon leaves the room, taking the capsule with him.) Gwen: Hey! Get back here! (She pounds on the glass.) Bring him back! No. (She falls to the ground, weak. She then passes out on the floor.) End Scene She wakes up, hearing the door to the room unlocking. It snaps, being unlocked, as Nanomech flies in front of Gwen’s face. Gwen: Nanomech? That means, Alviss: You alright, Gwen? (Gwen looks up, seeing Alviss. She lunges at him, hugging him.) Gwen: What are you doing here?! Alviss: Rescuing you. Come on. (He helps Gwen to her feet.) We’ve got to get the others. We’re on the clock. (They leave the room, going into the hall.) Ian’s room is three doors down. Take Nanomech. Gwen heads for the door with Nanomech, as Battle Droids come around the corner, firing blasters. Alviss spins his rod, deflecting the attacks. He then dashes in at inhuman speeds, and slams his staff into them, destroying them. Nanomech opens the door, and Gwen goes in, untying Ian, who falls to the floor. Gwen: Ian! (She raises her hand, using her mana to heal Ian. However, her mana level is way below normal.) I’m sorry. Psyphon took something from me, draining my mana. Ian: It’s alright. Help me up. (Gwen helps Ian up, and they head out of the room. Alviss, in a rage, comes and attacks them, but Gwen blocks with a mana shield. It breaks, knocking them to the ground.) Gwen: Alviss! (His eyes were glowing red, as well as a tattoo on his arm. The glow fades, and his rage subsides, helping them up.) Alviss: Are you okay? Gwen: Am I okay? What was that about? Alviss: Just a power boost I received. Needed all the help I could get to break in here. Come on. There’s still Kai. Psyphon fires an energy blast at Kai, who takes it without even a moan. Her body is covered in injuries from the attacks, but remains silent while strapped to a steel slab. Psyphon: Where is the Promised Land?! (He fires another energy blast, Kai raising her head, holding back a scream.) Tell me! (He’s then hit by a mana disk, though it only catches his attention. He turns, seeing the three there.) How did you get out?! Alviss: I broke them out. Just like I’m going to break you. Psyphon fires an energy blast, and Alviss spins his rod, deflecting the attack. Alviss then charges forward, swinging his rod. Psyphon raises his arm, forming an energy blade. Alviss’ eyes and tattoo glows, as he pushes through Psyphon’s attack, as he hits a wall. Psyphon fires an energy blast, when a red materia glows on the rod, as a totem pole rises out of the ground, taking the attack. A totem pole then comes out of the ground, launching Psyphon to the ceiling, crushing him. Ian pulls out a chain, cutting Kai free. She falls to the ground, and releases a gasp, panting. Gwen: You alright? You shouldn’t hold it in like that? (Kai then looks up, and pushes Ian out of the way. A totem pole comes out of the spot they were just standing in. Alviss was making a noise like an animal, the tattoo glowing through his clothes, all over his body.) Alviss! Alviss screams, as his entire body glows red. His body then transforms, turning into a giant skull head. His chin is sharp and curved. The sides of the skull are in the shape of hands. Á Bao A Qu releases a roar, then is hit by an energy blast. It roars, as it turns to look at Psyphon. Psyphon: I’m not going to let a freak like you ruin my chance for a promotion! (Á Bao A Qu then splits into four parts, a dark cloak appearing behind it as a giant eye opens, gazing at Psyphon. Psyphon is caught inside a glass ball.) What the? What is this?! Á Bao A Qu: Burst up. (The glass ball explodes, the explosion wave tearing through the ceiling of the room, the sky of the Null Void visible. Psyphon’s remains fall to the ground, burned beyond recognition.) Gwen: (Completely stunned) Alviss. What happened to you? Á Bao A Qu closes back up, as it turns to face them. Kai nocks her bow and fires several arrows at it, exploding on contact. Á Bao A Qu roars, as Kai starts running, keeping its attention. Ian gets back up, and extends his chain, the blade going into the eye hole on the skull. It roars, and turns to face Ian. Á Bao A Qu starts to split again, as Ian pushes Gwen out of the way. She falls, finally snapping out of it. Gwen: Ian! (A glass sphere forms around Ian, Á Bao A Qu’s big eye staring at Ian.) Á Bao A Qu: ''Burst ''(An arrow pierces its big eye, as it screams in pain. Kai was behind it, having fired into the black cloak. Á Bao A Qu’s parts return together, as it glows red, reverting to Alviss. He was laying on the ground, his body breaking apart.) Gwen: Alviss! (She grabs his hand, and he looks at her, as she’s crying.) Alviss: It’s alright. This was my choice. I was caught trying to rescue you. I was offered the power to free you, and I took it without a second thought. You have to get out of the Null Void, and to the roof of Shinra HQ. I’m sorry. Gwen: It’s okay. It’s okay. (Alviss’ body then completely disappears, a piece of red materia being left behind. She picks up the materia, and wipes the tears from her eyes.) Ian: Gwen. (She looks up.) We’ve got to go. Gwen: Right. (The three leave the room, running off.) Characters *Ian *Gwen *Kai *Sakura *Logan *Chopper *Kevin *Alviss (death) *Highwind Crew **Rook **Eddy Villains *Psyphon (death) *Á Bao A Qu (Alviss' transformation) *Battle Droids Aliens Summoned by Gwen *Will-o-Wisp (first re-appearance) Summoned by Alviss *Nanomech Trivia *While Alviss' tattoo is based off the Zombie tattoo he usually has, the transformation occurance is based off the Curse Mark from Naruto. *It's revealed that the Bronco is fixed. *Will-o-Wisp was the reason for the increase in Gwen's magic level and her lack of control over it in the beginning of the series. **Without it, her powers are severely weakened. *Gwen takes the Nanomech materia. *This episode features all the main characters besides John and Vector. *Rook becomes a secondary main character as of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF